1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear measure apparatus intended for measuring elongated material, such as cables, and comprising a measuring station which includes two endless belts each of which runs over two belt pulleys and between which the material to be measured is drawn, and further comprising sensors connected in the measuring station, and a counter unit which is connected to one of the sensors for indicating the length of said material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A linear measuring apparatus which includes two mutually opposed endless belts between which a material to be measured is drawn is known to the art. The belts are positioned vertically one above the other and the distance between the belts can be adjusted so as to bring the belts into friction abutment with the material such that movement of the material through the measuring apparatus will cause the belts to rotate around their respective pulleys. A sensor is connected to one of said belts and also to a counter unit for indicating measured lengths. The disadvantage with the known linear measuring apparatus of this kind is that the belts cannot be adjusted readily to positions in which the friction generated is sufficiently great to obviate the risk of slipping between material and belts and thus also the risk of obtaining wrong measurements. Also, though, the friction generated between the material and the belts cannot be so great as to make it difficult to draw the material through the apparatus. Further, when sensor is connected to only one of the belts, it is necessary to guide the material accurately in a vertical direction so that both belts will be influenced equally by the frictional forces generated, since otherwise the indicated measurements may be wrong. Furthermore, known linear measuring apparatuses also lack devices for marking the material in selected measured lengths.